Freedom Sacrificed
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Halibel captures the Shinigami boy and the Arrancar who defies Aizen-sama to help him... MA


**Warning: This story deals heavily with FemDom Rape and is mostly Futa-Yuri**

 **Tres Espada**

Nnoitra was called back to base at a most opportune time by Aizen, for another moment would've left him at the complete mercy of Neliel in her adult form. Tesla – against Nnoitra's orders – dragged his half-dead commander away, even as Nnoitra screamed all sorts of threats to him and to his enemies. He hated Neliel all the more; why couldn't she just grant him death already? He was forced into another loss. For the first time in far too long, he had to swallow the bitterness of mercy at the hands of Neliel Tu Odelschwanck.

It was an unexpected win, for Neliel didn't even need to release her _Gamuza's_ power. She had caught the Quinta Espada by complete surprise and overwhelmed him effectively with brilliant swordplay, strategy, and strength; Cero Doble was what did Nnoitra in at the end. At last, a chance to recuperate was given to her, Ichigo, and Orihime.

Ichigo was wide-eyed when the green-haired Espada approached them. He couldn't imagine that the little girl following him around could actually have been a woman in her true form; a very _powerful_ woman, at that! If she had demonstrated this prowess before, could she have defeated Ulquiorra? "I… I don't…" Ichigo couldn't find the words to describe his disbelief. Even though he had seen it with his very eyes, it was hard to conceive the fact that the bratty girl who tagged along with him all this way transformed into a voluptuous beauty of might and skill.

From a somber pace, Neliel broke into an excited prance, calling Ichigo's name and running at him with open arms. "Ichigo~!" She leapt to pounce on him, much to his and Orihime's protest.

Before catching him in another bone-cracking embrace, a new adversary materialized in Neliel's path with the use of Sonido. Neliel's eyes broadened when she was caught by the throat and thrown to the ground with an Espada's weight pressing against her. The stealth of the assailant had been well-timed, seizing all targets by surprise and giving no preamble of introductions or negotiations. The emerald eyes peered down at Neliel from just above the high collar masking the lower half of her face; she was Tier Halibel, the fearsome Tres Espada. Chances of squeezing a victory from this ambush were not as likely as pushing Nnoitra to retreat.

"Nel-san!" Orihime instinctively moved to offer any sort of help with her Shun Shun Rikka – though it would've been futile against the Espada – but Halibel's fracción moved in swiftly, grabbing the orange-haired girl by the arms and denying any sort of escape. Apacci clamped her hand over Orihime's mouth, threatening to tear out her tongue should she try to use any of her offensive powers.

Spurred by the need to help his friends, the injured Ichigo leapt up and managed to fend Apacci away with a warding swing of his sword. "Get away from her!" he warned Mila Rose and Sung-Sun, the tip of his blade pointing at them. Despite how he quaked with exhaustion and pain that had yet to ebb by Orihime's powers, he was able to make the Arrancar hesitate.

Mila Rose possessively pulled Orihime nearer to show that she had no intentions of releasing Aizen's prisoner. "You can barely stand up," she stated with a smirk. The black blade directed at her wasn't so daunting when it trembled and its wielder's knees quaked. "You expect us to believe you're in any shape to fight us? Dumb Shinigami."

Growling, Ichigo lunged with a broad, downward sweep of his blade; he took care to aim for Mila Rose's right shoulder, which was opposite to the position Orihime was being held at. Apacci intercepted and caught the top fist at the sword's hilt. She buckled slightly from absorbing the intensity of his stopped blow, but stayed her hand. "You're stupider than you look," she criticized while Ichigo tried to pull out of her grip. "There's no way you can beat us, let alone Halibel-sama!"

"You bitch!" Ichigo brought his other hand up to his face, ready to don his Hollow mask. When it appeared, it offered him the power to yank free of Apacci. Frightened by this sudden boost of power, the three female Arrancar stepped away from him. His voice reverberated as he gave a mighty shout, swinging his Zanpakuto to slice at Apacci's midsection; the advantage of speed and surprise was on his side.

Halibel moved lightning-fast with a roundhouse kick that caught Ichigo unawares in the side. He received the blow with no sort of guard and was airborne after taking the powerful shock. He looked like a black rocket as he shot through the air at breakneck speeds. He thought that he would end up miles away from Orihime and Neliel, but he broke through what he had thought to be the sky; in truth, it was the dome of Las Noches, and he tumbled lifelessly down the slope. His entire body felt numb after crashing through solid concrete. Bits of rubble collided with him, but they were glancing blows compared to the kick dealt by Halibel. A wad of blood was coughed from his lungs when he finally had the impulse to inhale.

In the time that it took Halibel to effortlessly send Ichigo on his way, Neliel jumped to her feet and brandished her sword. She tried to catch the blond opponent in the back, but Halibel demonstrated quicker reflexes, unsheathing part of her own Zanpakuto to reflect Neliel's stab.

The green-haired Arrancar seethed when she was put on the defensive, holding her sword vertically in front of her, adding extra support with her left hand bracing the back of the blade when Halibel swept around with her broadsword fully unsheathed. The current Espada's strength was too much for even Neliel to handle as she hammered at the former. Sparks burst from each clash like fireworks. The blows were taking their toll on Neliel's posture, weakening her shoulders and elbows. Halibel's experienced form was superior to Neliel's recently-recovered powers; the blonde had the practice to keep her skills sharp. Not for an instant did she provide any leeway for Neliel to counter.

Switching the sword to her left hand, she caught Neliel by surprise and struck her Zanpakuto down from a high angle for better leverage. A panicked grunt was made by Neliel when her weapon was shoved down into the white sands of the desert. From somewhere close, she heard Orihime cry out to her. Neliel had to get her sword back up, so she was forced to take a hand from the hilt to throw a punch at the dark-skinned Arrancar. It was a punch that could shatter stone, but the endeavor was wasted when it passed harmlessly by Halibel's face, missing her cheek by only the breadth of a hair. The moment a wide opening was provided, Halibel ducked in close, burrowing past Neliel's defenses and set the very tip of her Zanpakutou next to Neliel's navel.

"Ola Azul." The missing center of Tiburón filled with yellow reishi, and before Neliel could defend, the concentrated attack plowed into her, knocking the air from her lungs and her feet from the ground. It was not a quick hit; Halibel was sure to put enough energy into the blast to send her precursor on nearly the same flight pattern as Kurosaki Ichigo. And just like him, she struck through the outer dome of Los Noches and tumbled to the wastelands beyond.

Halibel remembered the orders not to be careless around the Shinigami with orange hair, even though Nnoitra seemed to have soundly thrashed him to within an inch of his life earlier. First things first… "Take the girl," Halibel ordered her fracción. "Take her to Aizen-sama. Keep heavy guard on her. If you allow her to escape, it will be Aizen-sama who deals with your punishment." She spoke it as a warning, not a threat.

"Yes, Halibel-sama!" her fracción responded in unison. The retrieval of Inoue Orihime was a success, even as she tried vainly to pull free of the fracción's clutches.

Now Halibel could tend to the Shinigami that Aizen was so interested in, as well as the forerunner to the title of Trecera.

"Nel!" Ichigo watched, horrorstruck, as Neliel emerged from the blast of debris, curled up in a ball and cradling a bruised left forearm. Fortunately, she hadn't been knocked witless and had the sense to correct her posture and landed like a cat on the ground, far more graceful than Ichigo's face-flattening fall.

She held her Zanpakuto to her heaving chest. Desperation filled her otherwise serene, thoughtful eyes. This wasn't a fight she could win with her unreleased powers; Halibel was loyal to a fault to Aizen and would not allow her targets the chance to escape or foil his plans. She probably was already on the move to catch up to her prey. Quickly, Neliel brought up her weapon and held it horizontally. "Declare…" She was cut off when the atmosphere behind her warped from the use of Sonido. To gain a bit more distance, she leapt back from Halibel, twisting in midair so that she wouldn't remain blindsided to the fearsome predator a second longer.

Halibel's green eyes narrowed on her adversary. "Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, former Tres Espada." The hollowed-out sword adjusted so that she could lunge at her target with a straight jab. "We believed that you had deserted Aizen-sama, or were killed by another Espada. Your appearance here and now is shocking, particularly because you've sided with the enemy." Ever so slightly, her eyes squinted more. "Why is that? Do you wish to exact misguided revenge against Aizen-sama or another Espada? How foolish."

Neliel stoically kept her guard, determined to fend off the enemy and keep Ichigo from further harm. "Ichigo saved me and protected me. I do this for him." She held up her sword again, ready to use her released form. "Declare, Gamuza." Her Zanpakuto glimmered pink before exploding with a pillar of reiatsu.

Taking a step back from the flames of raw energy, Halibel readied herself. She knew that this former Espada was a force to be reckoned with, considerably dangerous with her Cero Doble and swordsmanship. Halibel hadn't seen the Resurrección, but would not let her guard down; she would strike the moment the surge of pink power dispersed.

Off to the side, Ichigo pushed himself up into a sitting position. He gawked at the surge of energy, astonished that it was Neliel who was creating such intense spiritual pressure. It dwarfed even Nnoitra's reiatsu, and it gave Ichigo some hope that Neliel would come out of this fight unharmed and victorious. Even so, it was difficult for him to just sit idly at the side and be of no use whatsoever. With sheer grit, he moved himself onto his knees so that he could spring into action when the time was right.

The pink plume cleared, and Neliel stood on four hoofed feet. Her horse-tail whipped behind her in the dissolving gusts. Instead of a katana blade in her hand – now encased in gauntlets – she held a double-sided lance. Her skull-like mask's horns had sprouted to further curve, gaining a more fearsome appearance. Most notable in this centaur form of hers was the confidence in her hazel eyes.

Immediately, Halibel struck. She leapt at the ex-Trecera and made a cut to her throat. Neliel parried the assault with a wave of her lance, knocking back the sword and prepared her own counter. At the moment, only retracting herself from the close vicinity let Halibel completely escape the following stab of the javelin.

There was no reason to show mercy to one of the strongest Espada in Aizen's army; Neliel wouldn't go easy on her. "Lanzador Verde!" She pitched her weapon at Halibel with a sure hand. The lance drilled with ribbons of pink reiatsu streaming from its tip. It was shot so fast that it was a terrible phenomenon that Halibel even had enough time to complete Sonido and escape its direct path; it plunged into the desert, forging a crater several meters deep not more than ten feet from where Ichigo sat.

Halibel took advantage of the unarmed centaur and pressed the attack. She aimed her Zanpakuto and shot a missile of golden spirit power at Neliel: Ola Azul. However quick the blast was, it couldn't catch Neliel, who had teleported from her spot to the crater in order to retrieve her lance. The miss of her attack didn't truly faze Halibel as she turned about slowly. Green and hazel eyes clashed at a distance. "Since you had such difficulty fighting off Nnoitra, I expected you to put up less resistance to my skills. This transformation provides a great amplification of speed and power."

Neliel chose not to respond, for words only distracted the mind in the heat of battle. Halibel could afford to be a bit more casual since she had the upper hand. If luck was on her side, Neliel should be able to turn the tables.

Repeating tactics would never work on someone like Halibel. It would take some cunning to actually catch her off guard. Neliel galloped up the slope of the indent in the sand. She cocked her throwing arm back to release her lance. She didn't stop her full-dash, even when nearing Halibel's eager blade. "Lanzador Verde." When the attack was announced, Halibel sidestepped to keep out of the weapon's direction.

That was to be her miscalculation, for Neliel did not release the lance, choosing instead to use Sonido first. Halibel's eyes widened when she heard the centaur appear behind her. She began to turn, but the lance struck her right between her shoulder blades. Were it not for her hierro, she would've been skewered.

She slammed into the ground with the lance still boring into her. Most of her Espada coat dissolved, exposing her body. When the lance's powers faded, Halibel crawled out from beneath it, tossing it off to the side. She stood with only white rags hanging off of her shoulders, which left her mask exposed. The number '3' was tattooed on her right breast, a startling revelation to Ichigo who had fought and lost pitifully to the Espada right underneath her ranking, Ulquiorra. She looked more terrifying than Ulquiorra as well with the maw of a skeleton covering the lower portion of her face.

She winced slightly when she turned around to face Neliel. To say that she was uninjured would be a lie; the density and force of Neliel's weapon left her feeling numb in the arms. Just grasping the handle of Tiburón gave her a stinging sensation all the way up to her shoulders. It would be hard to keep such a strong, constant advantage in the battle when she was not afforded all her might.

Neliel's long, green hair flowed behind her during a surge of wind across the desert of Los Noches. The braided tresses of gold were also picked up in the gust, but Halibel's eyes were unwavering.

"It's fortunate that we are battling outside the walls of Hueco Mundo," she said, holding her sword out in front of her with the tip pointing at the ground. "You should understand, being the ex-Trecera yourself."

A bead of sweat went unheeded as it ran down the side of Neliel's face.

"Espada ranked Cuatro and above have been ordered not to release their Zanpakuto within Aizen-sama's domain. It is to keep his palace from ruin, as our powers are too great." Her reiatsu began to flow from her. "Out here, I am free to do whatever it takes to defeat my enemies. Attack, Tiburón."

A clamshell of rapid waters flared from nothingness before closing about her. Reiatsu thickened in the air as the cocoon of water roared viciously. Cracks spread out along the walls of Hueco Mundo from the intense pressure of Halibel's Resurrección. Sprays of water drenched the thirsty land.

Neliel shivered, her hooves clopping as she warily stepped back. The liquid wall parted, and Halibel emerged in the flooded area. The remainder of her Espada clothes was gone entirely, leaving her in a skirt of what appeared to be bones. Her nipples were the only things of her bountiful breasts that were covered up by two fragments of her Hollow mask that wrapped around her neck like a collar. Shoulder guards, gauntlets, and knee-high boots completed her new attire, along with finlike protrusions running from her back. With the scant costume, her well-toned body was mostly exposed.

She lifted her huge sword skyward with no effort, and then it came down in the blink of an eye, cutting the air itself with its speed. Neliel reacted too sloppily to the carving stroke. She backed out of the range that Halibel's swipe reached to, but her breasts did protrude quite a bit from her body. The green rags about her chest were sliced down the middle and flew apart after being so strained across the bosoms. Her breasts burst into full view now that the tight binding was gone. The modesty to cover herself wasn't necessary since her opponent was Halibel; an enemy like Nnoitra might've been more prone to take a lot more notice of her exposed attributes.

However, Halibel did let her eyes wander down to stare at the breasts that rivaled her own. The tatters of cloth hung about the full curves of the childish Espada's chest, fully revealing her pink tips. Under normal circumstances, Halibel was not able to see her own brown areola, but in her released state, the coverings of them were detachable, unlike her full mask in her sealed form.

Not so much as interested than shamefully excited, Ichigo gawked at Neliel's revealed breasts. They actually were even bigger than he thought; that shroud she wore must've been close to tearing while spread over those fleshy mountains. He hated thinking like this, especially when the danger was so intense. She was also his friend, and was no more than a little girl an hour ago. Surely, it must've been utterly immoral to be taking such notice of her body…

"You dodged," Halibel observed suddenly. "Most hardly ever see that coming." She bent her knees; she was ready to spring into attack. "However, you won't escape again." She disappeared and reappeared simultaneously. She was atop the enemy, crouching on Neliel's flank, but she wasn't using her blade. Instead, she quickly reached out with grasping fingers. Rather than grab a fistful of Neliel's hair to control her head's movement or yank it back to expose her vulnerable throat, Halibel tore off the remnants of Neliel's top.

Neliel yelped, instinctively throwing an arm to cover her chest. The mounds molded around the arm that hid her nipples. As Halibel retreated to a safe distance again, Neliel didn't think it as safe to let Halibel gaze upon her nakedness anymore. After all, how many enemies would give up an opportunity to slice down an enemy just to remove the target's clothes?

The rags were thrown off to the side without a second thought. Halibel examined the horse-girl as she rotated to face her again. Both arms were crossed over the uncovered tits, increasing the line of her cleavage. Was the blonde trying to humiliate her before the crushing defeat?

"You are powerless now. I may crush you at my leisure whenever I so desire." Again, she moved with Sonido, coming up from the front this time, finally wielding her heavy weapon to chop at the unguarded belly. The only thing that saved Neliel was the jet-black Zanpakuto dubbed Tensa Zangetsu.

Ichigo's body surged with pain while holding back Halibel's assault. His nearly-fractured arm felt like it would snap in half under the pressure. Halibel didn't back off from this sudden interruption, and instead pressed harder against the orange-haired Shinigami. Gritting his teeth, he was effortlessly pushed back, his weakly-bracing feet digging trenches in the sand.

Halibel asked smoothly, "Will you sacrifice yourself for this former Espada? Do you not realize that it is meaningless, for she will die the moment after you are cut down?" She forced Ichigo up against Neliel. His concentration was broken for a split-instant when the back of his head nestled underneath Neliel's soft bosom. The red creeping over the bridge of his nose was masked by the flush of anger and effort.

"I won't let any of you damn Espada hurt any more of my friends. Chad and Rukia need my help, so get the hell out of our way!" Ichigo's sword began to flare with a repressed Getsuga Tensho. He shouted and forced Halibel back almost an inch, but he was still weak; it only took a swift kick to the ribs to remove him from the fight.

"Ichigo!" Neliel moved to race to her fallen friend, but Halibel hit her with the broad side of her weapon. The force toppled the centaur, leaving her sprawled over the sands. Her horse-feet kicked weakly as her human half lifted to stare over at Ichigo; she didn't bother to cover her breasts anymore. Tears welled up in her hazel eyes from the desperate feeling in the pit of her stomach.

A merciless cero blast struck into her and threw her further across the ground. She whimpered and curled up when the yellow mass of reiatsu left her green fur smoldering. Whether because of the pain or the instability of being in a Resurrección form after so long without Espada power, Neliel reverted back to her humanoid state; the part of her that was horse fell away in the form of her Zanpakuto.

She panted and picked herself up from the ground. Luckily, the bottom part of her costume remained intact, covering her crotch and backside. Uncaring about her own condition, she limped towards Ichigo. Her eyes shed tears, and she sniffled like the child she once was an hour ago. Perhaps, if she could get to him and use all of her strength, they could flee and regroup; Halibel was too much for them.

Before she could reach Ichigo, Neliel was caught in a stranglehold. Halibel held her tightly, half of her face buried in the cascade of wavy, green hair. "You have been beaten," she whispered harshly in the former Trecera's ear. "Your fate belongs to me." Before Neliel could register what exactly she meant by that, her right breast was caught by the hand that had been around her neck. Halibel grunted slightly when Neliel tried to resist by pulling at her arm, but it was easy to dominate the weakened Arrancar. When she worked past Neliel's resistance, she caught the plump nipple between her thumb and forefinger, plucking it to a hardened bud.

Neliel doubled over as her breasts were possessively pawed. Breath was becoming harder to gulp down. Unwanted warmth began to originate in her belly, and her thighs pressed together in response. She was too susceptible to contact of this kind, too sensitive to suppress the natural urges.

As though knowing exactly what Neliel didn't want to be discovered, Halibel's other hand snaked around and dove to her groin. Immediately, Neliel grabbed the invading hand with both of hers to keep Halibel from gaining access underneath her tattered skirt; this, of course, made it much easier for Halibel to massage her generous bosoms. She squeezed the suppleness, bouncing them one at a time in her palm to judge their weight.

" _No!_ " Neliel couldn't hold back the onslaught anymore, and Halibel finally reached underneath the rags. Her gloved fingertips brushed through curls of green before finally touching soft and moist flesh. The lips of Neliel's sex were massaged by the pads of Halibel's fingertips, gathering moisture that saturated the glove's material. The more she pet, the more Neliel's juices were coaxed.

Halibel pulled her fingers away so that she could examine them, holding them out far enough so that Neliel's glazed eyes could also take notice. "You protest? Then why is _this_ your response? Your body knows what you want better than you do." Without another word, she shoved her hand back down to toy with Neliel's body. She spread the vaginal lips with two fingers, and then released so that her middle finger could shove into Neliel's core. When she had wedged the digit all the way in, Halibel began to draw her finger back at an agonizingly slow pace. When just the very tip was still inside, the full finger plunged straight back in, making Neliel cry out with a jerk.

Ichigo, several feet away, watched the sexual assault unfold. He wished that he could muster the strength to fight. He cussed at himself and tried to crawl forward like some fish from primordial ooze. "Get away from her!" he shouted as loudly as he could.

As though distracted from pleasant sport, Halibel glared at him from behind Neliel; the thrusting motion of her finger didn't stop, making Neliel buckle and whimper. "She could be saving both of your lives by submitting to me," Halibel said to him. "I will get to you as well." She then put all of her attention back to Neliel, eyes softly closing as her mouth ravaged the side of Neliel's neck. She bit at the tender skin, suckled until she left a deep-red mark, and then ran her tongue up to Neliel's earlobe.

Vaginal walls clamped around her thrusting finger in response to these ministrations, a signal that Neliel was close to orgasm. The shame of it made her sob, for it couldn't be denied that she was responding well to the fits of pleasure; she even had begun to roll her hips against Halibel's offending hand – on impulse, of course, but it couldn't be helped. Eventually, she was rewarded when a thumb pressed and rubbed her clitoris.

Several short minutes of this, and Neliel couldn't hold on any more. She arched her back with enough force to almost throw Halibel away from her. The Tres Espada kept her hold on Neliel, though, her hands moved quicker as they massaged Neliel's tender areas. Wetness splashed over the hand at her crotch as her muscles all contracted simultaneously. Her hand twisted behind her, haphazardly latching and clawing on the back of Halibel's strong thigh.

Halibel rubbed the clit underneath a forest of green hair more vigorously so that her victim's orgasm could last a while longer. The sting of fingernails raking across her thigh heightened her aggression and made her involuntarily buck her hips against Neliel's backside. The squeals and cries from Neliel's throat resonated through the desert and could've been heard for miles. Her eyes stared up at the forever-night sky, gasping deeply as the last waves of her climax rode out over Halibel's hand.

When she was certain that the orgasm had finally subsided, Halibel gently laid the gasping Arrancar on the sand. Neliel was glad to be off her feet and relaxing, letting an arm rest over her perspiring brow. While basking in the glow following an intense orgasm, she knew she should've felt mortified for submitting so completely to an enemy, and she still wanted to protect Ichigo. However, all of her worries seemed to vanish the moment Halibel brought her to an orgasm.

 _Ichigo… Please be okay…_ Those were her last thoughts before she passed out.

Halibel stared at her. "That is the limit of the former Tres Espada. And now…" She turned her attention to Ichigo. "I must think of what to do with you."

Ichigo tensed. After seeing what this Espada had on her mind, he was sure her plans didn't involve killing. He was starting to find it difficult to breathe as the resurrected Arrancar approached, hips shifting underneath the skeletal skirt.

Whatever she did have planned, Ichigo never had the chance to find out as he passed out. Her overwhelming reiatsu was too much for him in his weakened state. Before he passed out, he gazed up with clouded eyes, meeting the Trecera's impassive face. She was not done with either of them yet…


End file.
